vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandslash
|-|Sandshrew= |-|Shiny Sandshrew= |-|Sandslash= |-|Shiny Sandslash= Summary Sandslash is a bipedal, ground dwelling pholidote Pokémon. Although Sandslash is usually bipedal, it can run on all fours. Most of its underside is light yellow with a white underbelly. It has a narrow muzzle, almond-shaped blue eyes, and a thick tail. Its back is mostly covered in sharp, brown quills formed from its tough, dry hide. It has two large claws on its paws and feet. These claws are its primary weapons and are used for slashing, but can also be used for burrowing. Its claws and spikes can both break off and are shed regularly, but grow back quickly. It can curl into a large ball, which allows it to roll to attack or escape, protect itself from heatstroke, and guard its belly. Sandslash is also adept at climbing trees and is prone to ambush its enemies from above. Sandslash can mostly be found in deserts. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-A Name: Sandshrew | Sandslash Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female (1 female to 1 male) Age: Varies Classification: Mouse Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Metal Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Limited Weather Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Darkness Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack, Healing, Non-Physical Interaction, Dynamax, Resistance to some forms of Earth Manipulation and Poison Manipulation, Immunity to Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of battling Pokémon that can harm him. Comparable to Diglett and Horsea) | Mountain level+ (Comparable to other powerful Ground type Pokémon, such as Dugtrio) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other Electric Pokémon) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to other Pokemon at this level, such as Golem) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Scaling above Mantyke, who lifts a large boulder) | Class 100 (Comparable to Charizard, who can also learn Strength) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Berry (Recovers 10 HP), Quick Claw (Sandshrew may move first than the opponent) | All of the previous, Soft Sand (Ground-types moves are 20% more strong) Intelligence: High in battle. Above instinctual otherwise. Weaknesses: Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Ice Manipulation Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Sand Veil:' Boosts the Pokémon's evasion in a sandstorm. *'Sand Rush:' Boosts the Pokémon's Speed stat in a sandstorm. |-|Level Up Moves= *'Scratch:' Sandshrew's claws glows white and it scratches the opponent with them. *'Defense Curl:' Sandshrew curls itself into a ball, raising its defense. *'Sand Attack:' Sandshrew kicks dirt at the opponent with its claws. *'Poison Sting:' Sandshrew fires multiple purple needles from its mouth at the opponent, having a high chance to poison the target. *'Rollout:' Sandshrew curls into a ball and rolls with incredible speed, it will use Rollout five times, doubling the damage after it hit, its power is also doubled if Sandshrew used Defense Curl before. *'Rapid Spin:' Sandshrew spins and tackles the opponent, it can be used to deflect some attacks. *'Fury Cutter:' Sandshrew's claws glow crimson. It then slashes the opponent with them. As it slashes, the crimson glow grows longer. With each slash that hits, the attack gets stronger and the glow grows longer. *'Magnitude:' Sandshrew's body becomes outlined in a brown aura. Then, it jumps into the air and stomps on the ground, creating an earthquake, it ranges from Magnitude 4 to 10. *'Swift:' Sandshrew shoots star-shaped projectiles at its opponent, which is almost guaranteed to hit. *'Fury Swipes:' Sandshrew repeatedly scratches the opponent with its claws. *'Sand Tomb:' Sandshrew traps the target inside a harshly raging sandstorm for four to five turns. *'Slash:' Sandshrew's claws glow white and it slashes the opponent, having a high critical hit ratio. *'Dig:' Sandshrew burrows, then attacks on the next turn. *'Gyro Ball:' Sandshrew tackles the target with a high-speed spin. The slower Sandshrew is compared to the target, the greater the move's power. *'Swords Dance:' Sandshrew summons swords around its body that dance in a hypnotic way, sharply raising its attack. *'Sandstorm:' Sandshrew crosses its arms and spins around counter-clockwise, whipping up a sandstorm. *'Earthquake:' Sandshrew sets off an earthquake that strikes every Pokémon around it, it is stronger than Magnitude 8, but weaker than 9. *'Protect:' Sandshrew crosses its arms and a green barrier appears around its body, protecting it from attacks, its chances to fail increases if Protect is used again. |-|Egg Moves= *'Endure:' Sandslash braces itself, letting it survive an attack that would otherwise defeat it. This move increases in potential failing unless another move is used in between. *'Flail:' Sandslash flails about aimlessly to attack. The less health Sandslash has, the greater the move's power. *'Crush Claw:' Sandslash's claws glow red and smashes its claws down onto the opponent, it may lower the target's defense. *'Counter:' If Sandslash takes a physical hit, it does double damage back. Counter must be activated before Sandslash takes the physical hit to work. *'Chip Away:' Looking for an opening, Sandslash strikes consistently. The target's stat changes don't affect this attack's damage. *'Hone Claws:' Sandslash sharpens its claws to boost its Attack stat and accuracy. *'Metal Claw:' Sandslash's claws turn light blue and grow much longer, before it strikes its opponent with them, it may rise its attack stat. *'Mud Shot:' Sandslash attacks by hurling a blob of mud at the target. This also lowers the target's Speed stat. *'Night Slash:' Sandslash's claws glow purple, and it slashes the opponent with them, it has a high critical hit ratio. *'Rock Climb:' Sandslash attacks the target by smashing into it with incredible force. This may also confuse the target. *'Rototiller:' Tilling the soil, Sandslash makes it easier for plants to grow. This raises the Attack and Sp. Atk stats of Grass-type Pokémon. |-|Pokémon GO Moves= *'Rock Tomb:' Boulders are hurled at the target. This also lowers the target's Speed stat. *'Rock Slide:' Large boulders are hurled at the opposing Pokémon to inflict damage. This may also make the opposing Pokémon flinch. *'Buldoze:' Sandslash-only. Sandslash strikes everything around it by stomping down on the ground. This lowers the Speed stat of those hit, it is stronger than Magnitur 6. |-|TCG Moves= *'Slam:' Sandslash uses its tail to hit the opponent. |-|IQ Skills= *'Course Checker:' A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Sandslash will instinctively check for things that will get in the way, and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Sandslash knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor:' Sandslash, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'PP Saver:' Sandslash will occasionally use a move without consuming PP. *'Self-Curer:' Sandslash recovers faster than usual from status problems. *'Gap Prober:' Sandslash can send thrown items and deliver moves through team members to target only enemies. *'Concentrator:' Sandslash becomes more focused on hitting the enemy, increasing its accuracy by one stage, proportionally decreasing its evasion. *'Practice Swinger:' If Sandslash misses an attack, the power of its next attack is boosted due to a temporary boost in physical and special attack. *'Sharpshooter:' Boosts the critical-hit ratios of Sandslash's moves and attacks. *'Counter Hitter:' Sandslash may counter 1/4 of the damage received back to the adjacent opponent. *'Clutch Performer:' At dangerously low health, Sandslash receives a sharp boost in evasiveness. *'Critical Dodger:' Sandslash is immune to critical hits. *'Stair Sensor:' When it reaches a new floor, Sandslash uses its intuition to know where the floor's stairway is. *'Extra Striker:' Due to an increased attack rate, Sandslash may execute two moves at once rather than just one. *'Quick Dodger:' It increases Sandslash's evasion. Key: Sandshrew | Sandslash Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Poison Users Category:Weather Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8